gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 569
The Swordsman's Moment (剣士の瞬間, kenshi no toki) is the 569th chapter of the Gintama series. In this chapter, Gintoki faces his opponent Batou from the Three Ominous Stars. Story Batou exclaims his excitement in seeing Gintoki again since the Joui Wars. Gintoki instead responded by attempting to clean the 2nd division captain's forehead, believing that the pirates had sew their captain's eyes shut and drew a third eye on his forehead as a bad prank while he is asleep. This earns the wrath of Batou who attacks Gintoki in retaliation, resulting in streets and buildings getting destroyed and forcing the Yorozuya-Kiheitai group to flee. Bansai reveals that the opponent was the best swordsman in Harusame, whose skill rivals that of Kamui's; he travels around the universe battling against other swordsmen, thus earning the title "Star Sword King". The Kiheitai member also notes that the captain may be here in Rakuyou to fight Earth's swordsmen, or rather, to fight the samurai that "got away". Gintoki stops and turn to confront the third eyed man, telling the others to run ahead. Bansai questions if Gintoki is willing to put his samurai pride on the line against the swordsman hunter and be the representative of the Earth's samurais. Gintoki replies that he cared very little about shouldering this pride; he and Takasugi had defeated each other many times and that is particular pride he cares about. Bansai, seeing a parallel between the silver-haired samurai and his leader, kills some of the pirates and tells Shinpachi to flee with him, confident that they ''will return. The fight between Batou and Gintoki commences, with the former again exclaiming his joy in being able to cross swords with Gintoki, the only samurai strong enough to challenge him. The silver-haired samurai falls into a pile of the rubble from Batou's attacks and begins to wonder on his incapability to reach the captain; he felt as if the captain can read his moves. This was confirmed by Batou, who heard Gintoki's thoughts through his third eye. Batou then explains that his tribesmen from long ago have no ear or mouth, and their third eye, known as ''satori, ''serves as their means of communications. In order to restrengthen the ''satori, the 2nd division captain sealed his eyes and ears, and thus is now able to hear the thoughts of all things, including his opponents. Gintoki, on the other hand, recalls the meeting with Batou years back though unfortunately, it was a case of a mistaken identity in which the man in his mind looks very much different. As Gintoki attacks Batou while demanding him to return the 300 yen he supposedly took, the captain blocks off the attack and denies while attempting to help the silver-haired samurai recall by dropping more hints. Gintoki again attacks the captain, this time saying that he's here to return the money that he owes. This greatly annoys Batou, who felt insulted as Gintoki wasn't able to recognise him despite him being able to remember even after 10 years. However, it turns out that the captain himself have also mistaken Gintoki as Bakuyasha ''instead, much to Gintoki's exasperation. Quotes * '''Bansai:' (On Batou) ''This man hunts down the swordsmen of every planet, earning himself the title 'Star Sword King'. And now he has come to hunt Earth's samurai... No, perhaps it would be better to say he's targeting prey that had escaped his grasp. * '''Gintoki:' (On Bansai's question) I ain't got the slightest intention of carrying any of that. But no matter who or how many people my enemy broke, I broke the man you guys've staked everything on a ton of times, and he broke me a ton of times, too. I don't plan on throwing that pride away. * Bansai: (To Shinpachi) If you are a samurai as well, then allow the samurai you staked your hopes on to have a battle without shame. They will definitely come back. Characters * Pluto Batou * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kiheitai ** Kawakami Bansai * Harusame * Sadaharu (cameo) * Takasugi Shinsuke (mentioned) * Bakuyasha Category:Chapters